dndnotebookformemorychallengedfockinplayersiguessfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign TL;DR
Session 1: * Caravan trail through the swamp * Kids go missing * Wellby ‘Oldtoes’ calls out to whoever wants to search for the kids (for money of course) * Search parties are formed * Go into swamps looking for kids * Get ambushed by bullywugs * Bullywugs kidnap Stringbolt and run away * Run after bullywugs * Find small lake where a lot of peeps are converging to * Cue in giant Froghemoth * Airship crashes onto Froghemoth with elemental on top * Belmont gets out of the airship * Gurren lagann pose * Falls down * Jamie tries to help Belmont * Snatches box from wreckage * Elemental and Froghemoth continue fighting * Mix between helping injured and fighting of bullywugs * Elemental wins * Elemental flees * Jamie and Bucky help kids out and get them to a safe place * Everyone starts to run off into different directions and converging at the caravans * Make fuss about payment * Wellby doesn't really give a shit * Wellby is suspicious of Belmont * Belmont is sure Beyan is a vampire * Bucky analyses Jamie new gun * Also disassembles Belmont gun * Ruby convinces Hayes to make an alliance * Jamie returns payment to Wellby * Make camp for the night * End session''' ''' Session 2 - electric boogaloo: * Wake up * Caravan continues its way * Messenger bird arrives with bounty on the elemental, captured preferably * Party + swampers step up for the job * Leave caravans in search of the elemental * Try to follow the swampers but they go ahead without the group * Beyan recalls information about elementals and realizes they are going up against a greater fire elemental * Relays the information to the party * Start following the smoke * It starts getting denser and harder to breathe as they approach a cave * Swampers already fighting the elemental * Getting fucked by the elemental but fucking it up a lot more * Everyone starts getting fucked by the elemental * Ruby tries to charm one of the swampers * Elemental gets water damage and enters critical phase * Tries to run away * Gets captured by Jamie * Walk back to the caravans while discussing what to do with the elemental * Turns out Beyan knows a lot about the elemental and it is worth a lot of money * Devise a plan to try to keep it or get a better price for it * Wellby doesn't care as long as no shit comes his way * Ruby steals the orb and threatens to release the elemental if she doesn't get to keep it * Beyan postpones delivering the elemental and guards it with him * Get approached by the man traveling with Hayes about selling the elemental to them * Bucky ends up with the elemental due to the ability of being unable to be asleep Session 3: * Wake up * Orb is safe with Bucky * Brogan speaks to Hayes about the deal * Brogan isn't sure the deal will go through with the boss * Hayes goes back into the caravan to speak with the rest of the group about the deal * They don't like it but will go with it for now * Hayes goes to speak with Wellby and overhears a conversation with the captain of the Swords of Hallareq that are escorting the caravans * Ohfuck.jpg * Warns the group * Captain goes to speak with the party about the orb and discuss the rewards given by lord Helder, the noble in charge of the city * Captain assigns Colton to watch over the orb * Group discusses what to do with the orb now that they are being watched over and fuck around with Colton * Night comes * Go to sleep with morph disguised as the orb (Jamie has the orb) * Thief tries to steal the orb * Fails spectacularly * Swords of Hallareq take him away * Wake up the next day and start getting things ready * Spot a body hanging on the side of the road of the thief that tried to steal the orb * Party is shooketh